Las Tres Damas
by L. Salander
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Qué ocurrió con las outer en el Milenio de Plata y cómo se reencontraron en el futuro? ¿Cuáles eran sus vidas antes de darse cuenta que eran sailors y que cargaban con un pasado, una misión y un presente complicado?


**LAS TRES DAMAS**

" _ **El eterno retorno y el progreso: dos nociones sin sentido.**_

 _ **¿Qué queda entonces?**_

 _ **La resignación al futuro, a sorpresas que no lo son,**_

 _ **A calamidades que pretenden ser insólitas".**_

 _ **E. M. Ciorán**_

La noche en que las tres outer se reunieron en su último día en el Milenio de Plata, sabían que no habría punto de retorno. Iban a realizar su último ataque. Las defensas del palacio estaban acabadas. No podían contar aún con Sailor Saturn. Aún no era el tiempo. Se miraron unas a las otras. Jamás habían tenido que intervenir pero el hecho de que la princesa de la Luna se hubiese enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra había ocasionado que hubiesen tenido que abandonar sus propios palacios. No habría salvación. No saldrían vivas de aquel atropello. Al fin, la de enmedio, habló.

¿Están listas?

Sí. – contestaron las otras dos.

¿Pensaron en lo que puede depararnos el destino que la Reina Serenity nos pueda elegir en el futuro?

Mientras nos reencontremos, podremos enfrentarlo… - respondió la menor.

No tardemos más… - dijo la de enmedio. – Puedo sentir en el aire que vienen por nosotras…

Hagámoslo entonces… - La Sailor del Tiempo sacó la esfera de su báculo y la presentó al frente formando una triada. La Sailor de las profundidades del mar sacó su espejo y lo unió a la esfera. La sailor del aire sacó su espada cubierta de piedras preciosas y ante ellas se formó una copa: el Santo Grial. Era la única manera de proteger su futuro y el de la dinastía lunar. Pero aquello había agotado sus fuerzas y poco a poco fueron cayendo.

Te veré en nuestra próxima vida… - dijo una.

Te reconoceré enseguida… - prometió la otra.

Sabrás que soy yo… - susurró la última.

Y las tres escaparon de su cruel destino en el preciso momento en que la Reina Serenity exhalaba su último suspiro

S&S

Pasaron años… lustros, décadas… y en Japón, la multimillonaria y famosísima, Michiru Kaioh vivía para dar conciertos de violín. Al ser una virtuosa, no se esperaba nada menos de ella. Muchos hombres habían tratados de halagarla, cortejarla e incluso soñaban con poder siquiera darle un beso a esa belleza fría. Pero Michiru no era feliz. A pesar de que adoraba coleccionar cosméticos y pasaba largas horas frente al espejo peinando sus hermosos rizos aguamarina, la vida no tenía sentido para ella. Sabía que podía, con un pestañeo, tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Pero aquello no le llenaba. Sólo cuando tocaba el violín se transportaba a cualquier playa, sentía que metía sus pies blancos en la espuma de mar y que de pronto, con tan sólo una orden suya, las olas podían alcanzar metros de alto y ocasionar tsunamis. Cierta vez, cuando consiguió por méritos propios que montaran una galería con sus cuadros, se negó a quitar lo que ella consideraba su mejor obra. Un cuadro con una ola tan espantosa que parecía que podría salir del cuadro y tragar a todos los invitados. Esa noche, alguien hizo una oferta por la pintura. Michiru quiso conocer a la persona pero ésta se negó. Y desde ese día, Michiru no paraba de nadar en su alberca de lujo. ¿Quién demonios entendería ese cuadro y querría comprarlo pero no verla a ella si todos sabían que era la hermosa violinista Michiru Kaioh? Ahí había gato encerrado.

No tan lejos, a tan sólo unas cuadras de la mansión Kaioh, una rubia de pelo corto, de enormes ojos que pasaban de verdes a oscuros y tupidas pestañas negras, llamada Haruka Tenoh, heredera de la fortuna de los Tenoh, vivía en condiciones nada apropiadas para una chica que podía tenerlo todo como Michiru Kaioh. Haruka vivía en un penthouse alejada del bullicio del centro de Tokio y había abandonado a su familia desde hacía muchos años, importándole un reverendo bledo ser la única heredera de los Tenoh. Para ello, eso le valía una reverenda mierda. Mientras tuviera dinero para pagar su renta, comprar sus cigarrillos, mantener sus dos autos, el convertible de diario y el de carreras, y tener suficientes Coca-Colas en su refrigerador, lo demás no importaba. Solía pasar sus noches fumando un cigarro tras otro mientras paseaba por el malecón a toda velocidad en su auto y devanándose los sesos en por qué no se sentía completa a pesar de ser la única mujer en ser campeona de todos los Grand Prix del mundo. A veces pensaba cómo intentaría su suicidio. Tenía muchas ideas en mente pero cuando encontraba una que le gustaba, la desechaba para encontrar otra mejor. Pero nunca olvidaba una idea. Y esa idea la había encontrado en un cuadro de Michiru Kaioh.

Y más al sur de Tokio, en ese mismo momento, la cotizadísima modelo, Setsuna Meioh, cerraba el desfile de Yohji Yamamoto. Todo mundo intentaba adquirir esa tonalidad verdosa de su pelo que nadie creía que era natural y todos deseaban que apareciera en sus fiestas. Diseñadores como Guo Pei, Rei Kawakubo, Yoshiyuke Miyamae, Junya Watanabe y Tsumori Chisato se la peleaban para que representara sus marcas y diseños. Pero a pesar de ese tremendo éxito, cuando llegaba a casa, Setsuna sólo quería estar encerrada. Todas las voces a su alrededor la alteraban, incluyendo la suya interior. No le decía nada a nadie porque no tenía amigas, sólo rivales por su éxito. Pero ella podía ver el futuro. Y sabía que su futuro no era muy alegre que digamos.

Tres personas diferentes entre sí. Pero tenían algo en común. Estaban relativamente cerca una de la otra. Pero no se habían conocido aún. No recordaban aún.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y Haruka comenzó a tener mayores problemas con su familia. Ésta reprobaba que no volviera y ocupara su lugar como heredera, además de que Haruka era sumamente extrema. Un día vestía como un hombre, completamente, fingía hasta la voz y corría y hacía apuestas de autos para tranquilizar su espíritu y al otro se presentaba en la mansión Tenoh como toda una señorita de sociedad, vestida en un precioso vestido de Zuhair Murad, maquillada perfectamente y peinada hacia atrás, disimulando su cabello corto. Esos cambios repentinos hicieron que la madre de Haruka la llevara contra su voluntad con un reconocido psiquiatra. ¿El diagnóstico? Depresión profunda con tendencias suicidas y trastorno severo _borderline_. En otras palabras, Haruka era bipolar. Aquello hizo que la familia Tenoh se horrorizara pero Haruka tomó su diagnóstico con deleite. Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, amenazó a sus padres con que le dieran su herencia de una buena vez si no querían que fuera en ese mismo instante a todos los periódicos japoneses a anunciar que la heredera Tenoh era una loca bipolar y a cambio, ella desaparecería y tomaría sus medicamentos hasta que estuviera estable.

No. Tú no te irás ya de aquí, Haruka. Hemos aguantado tus caprichos de correr coches, de vivir sola, de ser una…

¿Una qué? – Haruka los retó todavía con cuchillo en mano.

Una loca desquiciada. Volverás y serás la heredera que eres.

Bien… no me hicieron caso… Les dije que me dieran mi herencia y los dejaría en paz. Pues con esto tendrán que hacerlo y de una buena vez y estoy segura, me agradecerán mi negociación…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que aparte de loca, de corredora de autos, fumadora y bipolar… me gustan las mujeres…

¿Qué has dicho? La madre de Haruka casi se desmaya mientras su padre la abofeteó fuertemente, haciendo que se le saliera sangre por la comisura de los labios.

Tenemos un trato. – Su padre hizo el cheque y se lo aventó a la cara a Haruka. – No vuelvas a esta casa nunca más… maricona…

Haruka ni siquiera se inmutó. Tomó su dinero y se fue directo a Okinawa. Haruka no planeaba volver. Iba a cometer suicidio.

S&S

Mientras eso sucedía, Michiru Kaioh conoció a un príncipe azul. Era totalmente guapo, fascinante y le importaba poco que fuera inmensamente rica. Lo conoció un día que habiendo salido de compras, se fascinó delante de una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Michiru se había quedado embobada en la vitrina viendo un Stradivarius y cuando volteó, se topó con aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. El hombre le sonrió y Michiru se sintió cómoda ante aquella sonrisa. La acompañó hasta su limusina y ella lo invitó a tomar el té. Platicaron toda la tarde en la terraza y se dieron cuenta que probablemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pasaron semanas y lo que se convirtió en amor a primera vista, se tornó en una propuesta de matrimonio. Michiru apenas lo podía creer. Ella, la que desdeñaba a todos, la que hacia sus desplantes, la inalcanzable, estaba enamorada. ¿Quién lo diría?

Mandó traer orquídeas desde África, tulipanes desde Holanda y seda desde la India para que le confeccionaran su vestido para casarse con ese hombre perfecto. Pero el día de la boda, el hombre por el que dejó de ser quien ella era, no llegó. Michiru se quedó esperando en el altar. Horrorizada, corrió para buscarlo por todos lados y no apareció. Frustrada, humillada, volvió a su mansión, destruyó sus pinturas, cogió su violín y tomó uno de sus coches deportivos. Manejó como autómata hasta que en la carretera apareció el letrero que indicaba el camino a Okinawa. Y ahí se enfiló.

La vida de Setsuna Meioh era perfecta. Aunque detestaba la idea de tener que asistir a todos los desfiles de moda, entrevistas, campañas publicitarias y _go sees_ , se las arreglaba bien para hacer que su vida fuera como el cuento de hadas que todos el mundo pensaba que debía tener. El jet-set internacional hablaba siempre de ella y era un ícono de la moda. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Era modelo, era rica… pero Setsuna empezó a deprimirse sin remedio. No servía de nada vestir alta costura, oler con lo mejor de los diseñadores, eso era pura superficialidad. No podía dormir. Antes que las otras personas hablaran, ella ya sabía que iban a decir. Era como si fuera una adivina. Una futurista. Intentó con un psicólogo. No había mejoras. La modelo de cabellos verdes sintió que estaba hundiéndose y decidió tomarse un fin de semana de descanso. Decidió que iría sola a Okinawa

Una noche de febrero, una semana justa después de haber llegado a Okinawa y de haber tomado una de las tres suites más lujosas del mejor hotel, Michiru rompió a llorar. No había llorado desde su desgracia y había pasado su tiempo visitando la isla y pintando cuadros. Pero ya no podía más. Su alma le pedía a gritos que derramase agua salada. Y más cuando uno de sus sirvientes más antiguos, al que podía llamar y considerar su mejor amigo le había dicho.

Michiru… señorita Michiru… No olvide que los demás no importan. Que aunque esté llena de ira y tristeza, usted siempre será una dama.

¡Una dama! ¡Al demonio con eso! ¡Quería gritar, quería desafiar al mundo! ¡Quería pedir explicaciones y maldecir su suerte! Dirigió su mirada a la montaña y se puso unas botas, unos jeans, una camisa blanca, se recogió su cabello en un moño y se lavó la cara hasta quedar desmaquillada. Dama o no, quería gritarle al mar. Quería sacar su dolor.

En la suite adjunta, dos horas antes, Haruka tenía todo preparado para su muerte. Había decidido que iría a la montaña más alta de Okinawa. Quería una vista panorámica para inyectarse aire en las venas. Así sería su muerte. Quería oír el mar como sonido de despedida y cuando cayera para atrás, ver las estrellas en el cielo y el aire en el rostro. ¡Al demonio con eso de ser heredera! ¡Al demonio con sus extremos! ¡Estaba harta de no ser elegida por nadie! Y recordó cuando su padre, antes de entregarle el dinero que había exigido antes de irse, le había dicho.

Tu eras una heredera Haruka… eras una dama…

¡Una dama! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ella sólo sería una dama cuando eligiera serlo y no quería serlo en ese momento! Moriría como una oscura. Así que tomó la inyección que había preparado, se maquilló en tonos oscuros, tomó su chamarra de cuero negro y se encaminó al lugar que había elegido como última morada.

Sin tener idea de lo que ocurría en la tercera suite, Setsuna lloraba en silencio recostada en su cama king size. Ya había perdido toda su fe. Había dejado los desfiles, pasarelas y contratos. Había huido ¡Sí, había huido! Ya no podía más con su dolor y su aturdimiento. Ya no tenía fe en nada. Y estaba considerando seriamente en no volver. ¿Para qué? No podía cambiar la situación. Se miró al espejo y sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Salió a la terraza y miró la montaña más alta de Okinawa. Recordó a su representante cuando le dijo que se tomaría unos días de descanso.

Setsuna… ¿Te pondrás bien?

Es lo que esperan todos…

Recuerda que antes de modelo, eres mujer y antes de eso, toda una dama…

Setsuna intentó carcajearse ante el recuerdo. ¿Realmente lo era? ¿Una dama? En realidad nunca se sintió una. Su espíritu era rebelde, lo sentía cuando podía adivinar lo que venía, las falsas alabanzas, la hipocresía a su alrededor Lo que la convertía en dama era que era modelo, musa de grandes diseñadores. Así que decidió sacudir esos pensamientos y algo la impulsó a tomar ropa de deporte y salir hacia aquella montaña alta de Okinawa.

Cuando Haruka llegó, se asomó al acantilado y sonrió. Ver las olas era algo que la calmaba y tranquilizaba. Por un momento pensó en desechar la idea de inyectarse aire en las venas y mejor arrojarse directamente contra las olas y rocas. Empezó a sacar las cosas de su mochila negra cuando de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se volteó y se topó con una muchacha de cabello aguamarina, recogido en un moño. No pudo verle el rostro, pero se sintió molesta, sacó una navaja y la amenazó.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Más vale que te largues… Este lugar va a estar ocupado…

Da la casualidad que yo elegí este lugar también… baja tu navaja… - respondió Michiru mientras miraba a la chica de cabello corto y rubio que estaba muy cerca del precipicio. No podía verle el rostro pero también se sintió molesta de que alguien le hubiera ganado el lugar que había escogido para liberar su alma. De pronto, las dos muchachas sintieron una tercera presencia. Voltearon y se encontraron con una cabellera verde que las miraba.

Sabía que iba a haber una reunión aquí… - habló la mujer con tal autoridad que las otras dos se voltearon violentamente ante la recién llegada.

Las tres estaban en posición de triángulo perfecto y de pronto, de la nada, un trueno cayó muy cerca y les iluminó el rostro a las tres. Las tres muchachas se agacharon, temiendo perder el equilibrio al estar tan cerca del acantilado y fue cuando se vieron a la cara. Haruka abrió sus enormes ojos y se quedó pasmada. Michiru contuvo un grito y Setsuna se tapó la boca. Después de un minuto de silencio, se levantaron lo más lentamente que pudieron y se acercaron una a la otra.

¿Tú? ¿Eres realmente tú? – Haruka se acercó a Michiru y ésta se fijó en sus grandes ojos verde-oscuros.

No puede ser… - Michiru sentía que su mente estaba llenándose de imágenes del pasado y de pronto Setsuna las tomó de las manos a las dos para acercarlas a ellas.

No… ¡imposible! ¡Ustedes! ¿Realmente son ustedes?

Sólo hay una manera de saberlo… - Michiru tomó la palabra. – Lo último que yo recuerdo es haber estado en el Milenio de Plata tratando de luchar…

Y sabíamos que no lo lograríamos… - Haruka interrumpió.

Y yo fui la que inició el rito para unir los talismanes… nuestros talismanes y desaparecerlos con el Santo Grial - terminó Setsuna. – Así terminaron nuestros días de outers junto con la Reina Serenity… para volvernos a encontrar en el futuro…

Juramos que nos reconoceríamos… - susurró Michiru.

Y lo he hecho… - dijo Haruka.

Yo también… - dijo Setsuna.

Estamos juntas de nuevo… - las tres damas susurraron y de pronto se unieron en un abrazo. Ya no eran las tres sailor scouts de muchas décadas pasadas. El deseo de la Reina Serenity había llevado sus almas al futuro para que se reconocieran y buscaran la manera de reencontrarse y arreglar todo. Las tres derramaron lágrimas y unieron sus palmas. Juntas de nuevo. Ante el mar y el cielo.

¿Qué ha sido de nosotras? – preguntó Setsuna al seguir siendo la mayor y la líder de su anterior vida.

Las tres relataron sus historias y la razón que las había llevado a Okinawa. Parecía que el fracaso las había unido. Pero se dieron cuenta que las tres habían sido llamadas "damas" por alguien antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

¿Creen que hemos dejado de ser sailor scouts para convertirnos en damas ahora? – preguntó Haruka. – Porque yo prefiero ser lo que fui en el pasado…

Me parece que el término de dama es más elegante… - apuntó Michiru.

El término es lo de menos ahora que nos hemos encontrado… ahora que estamos juntas, hemos vuelto a tener el poder… y la magia para subsanar lo que nos fue arrebatado… - dijo Setsuna con la misma majestuosidad que siempre había tenido desde antes. – Sailors, damas, guerreras… para mí es lo mismo… Nos hemos encontrado y podemos arreglar todo ahora…

¿Nos atrevemos? – preguntó Michiru.

¡Hagámoslo! No tenemos nada que perder… - dijo Haruka con firmeza.

Setsuna les tendió las manos, besó a cada una, cerraron los ojos, se concentraron en lo que tanto deseaban borrar y en lo que querían que retomara su curso. Ante sus ojos, todo parecía cambiar, arreglarse, cobrar vida, tener sentido, mientras de sus manos salían pequeñas cantidades de electricidad. De pronto, la luna salió de donde estaba escondida entre las nubes y nunca se vio más clara y plateada que en mucho tiempo. Las tres abrieron los ojos y en sus manos aparecieron sus cetros de transformación.

¡Poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

¡Poder del cristal del planeta Urano, transformación!

¡Poder del cristal del planeta Plutón, transformación!

Las tres adquirieron su forma primigenia y todo volvió a ser como antes.

¿Lo sintieron? – preguntó inmediatamente Sailor Plut.

Sí. Tengo paz en mi alma… - dijo Sailor Uranus.

También yo… puedo continuar con mi vida… - dijo Sailor Neptune. – Contigo, Uranus… te he extrañado…

Yo también…

¿Compraste el cuadro?

Sería como preguntarte si tienes ganas de…

Bueno… - carraspeó Plut. - Yo he vuelto a recuperar mi fe… Sé que tengo que volver a las puertas del Tiempo.

¿Y los talismanes?

Los recuperaremos… al igual que el tiempo perdido.

Las tres se abrazaron y sintieron como la magia, que en otra vida habían tenido, empezaba a recorrer sus venas. Se habían encontrado. Ya nada podía detenerlas. Estaban juntas. Las tres damas eran indestructibles y estaban ahora en paz.

¿Seguiremos juntas, verdad?

Por supuesto…

Las tres se sonrieron y seguían siendo las mismas. La misma triquetra inquebrantable para siempre. Se besaron con la promesa de no separarse, sabiendo que habían recuperado sus vidas y que todo siempre estaría bien.

¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – preguntó Michiru.

Sólo di mi nombre. Haruka y tú siempre fueron inseparables y siempre lo serán. Damas para siempre…

Las tres unieron sus manos y tomaron diferentes caminos. Se miraron a los ojos y seguras de haber cambiado todo y de haberse reencontrado, se guiñaron el ojo y cada una desapareció. Después de todo, ser dama o sailor scout podía hacer las cosas siempre un poco más divertidas. Haruka y Michiru se mudaron juntas y mantuvieron una relación estable e indestructible. Aire y mar. Mar y Aire. Setsuna se alejó del modelaje y de vez en cuando aparecía para hacer sus propias investigaciones. Las tres eran outer scouts. Ahora su misión era encontrar a la cuarta: Sailor Saturn y su misión, la más importante: encontrar a la hija de la Reina que las había salvado para seguir con sus vidas en el futuro: La Princesa Serenity.


End file.
